GET RID OF DYLAN!
by xXimmortalXx
Summary: Max is sick of Dylan following her around like a puppy. And she wants him gone. Bad. So she tries to get rid of him. FAX! Haters of Dylan please come read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is a story that will satisfy the Dylan haters! Anyways here it is. Fang never left. Please tell me how to improve or if it's good or not. If I get JUST 5 REVIEWS I'LL UPDATE!**

**I do not own MR.**

**WARNING: May be a one-shot if I don't receive reviews.**

MAX POV

GRRR, Dylan never stops following me! And then after he bothers me all day he tries to FLIRT WITH ME! He just never STOPS.

But me and Fang have come up with what we think is a MASTER PLAN MUHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry for my outburst. Wait I'm not sorry what am I saying? Anyways we have been doing some thinking with our oh so great and wonderful minds and we thought of a way to get him to stop annoying me.

Fang would use his blog to contact max ii and get her to go to a certain cave only we knew the location of. Then we would drop Dylan off with her and be on our marry-flyboy-fighting way.

You see he says he is made as a perfect half for **me** but Max II is my clone another version of **me**.so technically he can instead bother her and get what he wants but not bother us. He was on Fang and I's list of people to kill and he was up near Dora and bob the builder.

So here I am thinking of all of this while I am snuggling against Fang's chest while he updates his blog. I don't make fun of him doing it any more since they helped us take down Itex. Our life is pretty sweet right now. Ms. Martinez is letting us stay at her house. Nudge gets to go shopping with Ella ** 3 times a week** because we have the max card. Gazzy and Iggy are in bomb heaven because nudge keeps buying I pods and they keep stealing them.

But I HAD to get rid of Dylan.

**Time skip… 3 weeks**

I AM ON THE VERGE OF INSANITY! Dylan is now trying to do EVERYTHING with me. We left him with Max II but she was so much like me that she wanted to get rid of him too. So she is helping us to get rid of him too. This time we plan on tying wings, arms, and legs together and then to throw him over the wall to the school.

This better work.

**Time skip…1 week**

Well we got him in but in the process we got ourselves trapped in here in the process I've over heard them making plans to give us more animal DNA. They put my cage right in between Fang's and Dylan's.

And I am PROMISING you if we escape we are leaving him here.

**Time skip…2 weeks**

Well bad things and good things have happened while I am here.

The bad thing is they have my cage next to Dylan's which in itself is more of a torture than anything else they give us.

The good thing is I got TONS more powers. I can control elements, turn in visible, read minds, teleport, create explosions, use telepathy, make anything permanently bond to someone, create any item I have seen before, shapeshift, and heal any type of injury or illness. I can even bring people back to life. I also got ears and a tail I can hide or show by will. But I have heard rumors that I am supposed to get so fast I will be able to move as fast as light and get a bunch of new powers. I WILL BE UNDEFEATABLE!MUHAHAHAHA!

I know cool right?

I also thing they covered Dylan in while he was sleeping I binded every single sparkle to his skin then I created a flashlight and shone it on him as I made him sing 'I'm A Barbie Girl!'.

Good times. Good times. I could get used to these powers.

**Time skip…5 days**

We escaped! And we left Dylan by himself of course. I always keep my promises. How we left you might ask? I saw the keys to me and fangs cages. I used my powers to make the keys and blast a hole into the wall and we flew out. Teleporting out just seemed too easy to me and him.

**Time skip…2 days**

We arrived back home to the flock, Ella, and mom. The flock said that the reason they didn't get us out was because they knew we would get out.

Then mom asked a question I really didn't need to answer at that moment.

"Max where's Dylan?"

**Well was it any good? I know there is only one line of dialogue but I didn't really want much. The story is mostly in Max's head.**

**Ok so this was at first kinda going to be a one shot but if you guys can tell me how to improve or give me JUST 5 REVIEWS GOOD OR BAD I'LL UPDATE IT. It will be hard to update but I may update for just 5 My other stories are pretty bad if you plan on reading them.**

**REVIEW! \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**


	2. Chapter 2

**YEAH! 6 REVIEWS!WOOHOO!**

**Yeah I need to calm down. I only have 1 other story with this many reviews and nearly all of them are bad.**

**SO IT'S TIME TO READ!**

Max POV

"Uhhh…um…uhh" I stuttered. Why did she have to ask that question? I glanced at Fang and then at my mom. He immediately understood and told her for me.

"Max was so annoyed at him that she left him there. I am proud of her for leaving that pigeon behind. She even made sparkles stick to him while she shined a flashlight onto him. Besides we have been trying to get rid of him nearly all year."

My mom was furious and I think I even saw fang tense up.

"MAX! Why did you leave him there you know how evil that place is. He is a person max a person!"

_Yeah max how you could just leave him there!_

_Angel I got new powers.__ I____can go__ get him whenever I __want. Oh__ yeah I can read minds __now._ I looked at her and she froze in place.

So I told all of them my new powers.

When I answered all of their questions we got back to our normal lives. Nudge braiding fangs hair while he sleeps, Iggy and Gazzy making bombs planning to blow up Dora, and angel playing with total while he bickered about everything. But of course something had to go wrong.

2 weeks after we got back DYLAN came back. I decided I would torcher him though. I prepped all the flock to ignore him and pretend that he wasn't there. You see I sensed his presence 5 hours before he came back. I coached the flock on every possible thing to do in case he says something to them.

When he came and walked through the door and said "IM BACK DID ANY ONE MISS ME IN ALL OF MY WONDERFULLNESS?" his voice bounced around the house. But still no one looked at him. When my eyes passed over him I had to try my very hardest not to laugh.

Why? Because he was covered head to toe with sparkles.

Then to make matters worse he came over and hugged me and said" I missed you so much Maxie-poo! So then I decided to act upon my anger.

"Huh angel did you hear something maybe it's a ghost haunting the house? "I said rather louder than usual. Smacking my arms into his face. Oh it was so hard not to laugh as sparkles flew off his face.

"Max you don't see me? "Tears were welling into his eyes now. He was now on his pounding on the floor wailing "MAX WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME? WHY?"

Wow who knew he was such a crybaby.

**It was small but I wanted ****to say**** happy ****July**** 4****th**** !**

**Asking to get the marker up to 10 reviews this means only 4 more!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE AN READ IT! IT MAY BE CRUICIAL TO THE NON-BURNT STATUS OF NEVERMORE!**

**But also I hope that James Patterson will base his last chapter on that chapter.**

**Anyways here is the chapter. I have been living in my game room like a hermit crab.**

It had been 5 hours since Dylan's breakdown. Now he was sitting in the corner rocking back and forth muttering "why why why? "Over and over again.

Now the flock and I were watching 'Percy Jackson and the lightning thief'. His life was a lot like ours. fighting annoying monsters who need to get a life. When the movie was over we all went to bed while Dylan was banging his head against the wall repeatedly.

When I got into my room fang was leaning against the wall. His eyes brightened up slightly as I walked in.

"hey fang what are you doing in here." I asked casually. Minds out of the gutters people! I already trust him with my life.

"ii came to talk to you. "He said with urgency bleeding into his voice. What would be urgent to him. We were safe for once.

"It's about _Dylan."_He said with distaste. I understood where that came from. I was _still_ scheming to get rid of him.

"Yea what about 'im?"Maybe I could drown him. Nah he might have gills.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but we need to teach him a lesson."

**Okay so the contest that did the chapter DID NOT say it was going to be the final chapter. Hopefully he just bases it after that chapter.**

**The link to the winner of the contest's chapter.**

** /profiles/blogs/nevermore-final-chapter-1**

**copy and paste it to your search bar or whatever you use to find a website.**

**P.S I know it is short but I had to get this message out.**


	4. NEVERMORE

**HEY PEOPLE! Just wanted to say that**

**I got Nevermore!**

**Aaaand…**

**MAX AND FANG END UP TOGETHER!**

**Now though I have to say that it is really ending.**

**The series is really ending.**

**Its ended.**


	5. NEW STORY!

**Hey this is an author's note.**

**I'm mostly telling you guys about my new story Nevermore Aftermath.**

**It has a Prank war in it.**

**Come on.**

**You know you want to read it.**

**Read it.**

**Come on.**

**Read it.**

**PLEASE!**


End file.
